Féelicity
by abbelia
Summary: Draco entre en héritage magique: "J'aime ce qui brille, et alors? Personne ne traite Snape de fée clochette... Alors pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ce connard de Potter peut s'imposer dans ma vie, dans mon lit... ooh,Shinny!... " AU Mpreg Creature
1. la narcose de l'éclat

Résumé complet :

Leur mariage arrangé a tout d'une tragédie. Harry se marie pour changer le monde. Draco, en partie fée, se résout à l'épouser pour apaiser son instinct et survivre. Et pourtant ils furent heureux et eurent plein de féenoux. Voici comment, dans les méandres du système sociopolitique sorcier, Harry devint un family man réformateur et Draco un papa et époux tour à tour tendre et irascible, mais toujours comblé.

pour info:

AU, slash, mpreg, creature.

Draco-creature OOC / Draco In Character = il y aura fusion progressive des deux.

_Attention, le narateur change à chaque chapitre. Je trouvais ça drôle de voir l'histoire à travers les yeux de tous personnages qui observe les phénomènes se dérouler. Donc pas que Harry et Draco._

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

**DRACO **

* * *

_Ce matin le soleil se lève, et pourtant la lune reste résolument ancré dans le ciel._

N'est-ce donc pas _étrange_ ? Je me sens comme à cinq ans, fébrile et envouté par ce simple constat que je savoure comme un trésor. _La nuit est close et pourtant la lune résiste discrètement_. Il y a comme un enseignement philosophico-mystique à cette incongruité, une affirmation que l'on peut narguer le destin. Même après tant d'hivers, je ne me lasse pas de cette magie là. C'est saugrenu, illogique… aberrant… jubilatoire ! Pourquoi s'en privé ? Cela fait partie des petits trésors d'émerveillement que je m'autorise discrètement. Tant que je ne les affiche pas de façon ostentatoire, mon père feint de ne pas les remarquer. Que voulez-vous, même Lucius Malfoy a ses petits faibles. Et moi, son enfant, j'en suis probablement l'incarnation.

Je le concède, il s'en défend bien, le bougre, mais je sais y faire.

Je suis un serpentard après tout.

Lui et ma mère cultive en publique la froideur attentionnée. Que dis-je, l'adoration glacée. Personne ne verra jamais un regard attendri ou un sourire indulgent éclairer leurs visages; ceserait tout bonnement _inconvenant_.

Ne vous y fiez pas. Mère me borde encore, tous les soirs, dans mon baldaquin du manoir… malgré mes protestations et mes presque dix-huit ans. Et ma scolarité à Poudlard n'est-elle pas due à son inquiétude toute maternelle ? Après tout, « _c'est insensé ! Qu'irait faire son petit prince au pays des mines de sels et des hivers sibériens ? Et comment lui ferrait-elle parvenir ses gourmandises chocolatées préférées ? _»

Quant à Père, il a pris l'habitude de m'intégrer, l'air de rien, à ses complots dans les plus hautes sphères du ministère. Entre les conversassions de salon, les suggestions d'amendement chuchotées à demi-mot et les gros sabots dorés de ses affirmations publics, il dessine là-bas, par petite touche, le décor _grandiose_ de mon avenir. Il en est très fier, même si cet orgueil semble couvert de givre à la plèbe. Cette austérité apparente d'affection ne l'empêche pas de m'obtenir chacun de mes caprices, avec une indulgence fort peu caractéristique.

N'avais vous donc pas remarqué comme il se trouve toujours un sujet qui requiert son attention la plus _totale_, lorsque j'exhibe crânement le fruit fantaisiste de mes accès de colère, de bouderie et de manipulation. Cette heureuse, et permanente, coïncidence m'a permis d'échapper à nombre de sermon public, qui sont normalement de mise, dans mon milieu, face à ce genre de comportement déplacé.

Mais rassurez-vous, Lucius Malfoy grince tout de même des dents… quand je m'émerveille _niaisement_ de la soie de qualité dont est paré Mrs Hobsberry. Il attend alors que nous nous rendions - entre hommes - au fumoir pour le Brandy, et me glisse discrètement à l'oreille : _« Draco, que diable ! Un peu de tenu ! Tu es un gentleman, pas une cousette ! ». _Mais est-ce_ ma _faute si ce tissu miroite à la lueur du chandelier ?

Malgré tout il ne fait aucun doute, que si je me prenais d'une aversion définitive pour la noblesse britannique, mes vénérables parents renieraient tout deux jusqu'à leur sang. Mais, noblesse oblige, tout cela, amour et tendresse, se fait avec distinction. La première des élégances étant la _discrétion_, la famille Malfoy pousse par conséquent l'affection familiale jusqu'au paroxysme le plus confidentiel.

Moi et ma distinction sommes donc installés à la table du petit déjeuner, fortement occupé à rêvasser. Entre la corbeille de croissants au beurre tout chauds sortis du four et le compotier de marmelade pomme-poire-rhubarbe, mon regard hère avec délectation sur la finesse de la porcelaine. La délicatesse des formes et du cisellement du service éclipse la nourriture et me plonge dans une contemplation songeuse. Je m'embrume mais lutte…

Je tente de fixer les mets contenus dans les ramequins de confiture _rose-framboise_, _citron-gingembre_ ou dans celui de _clotted cream_, mais le cristal dont ils sont faits scintille. Il capte la lumière de cette pièce sombre, la piège dans le spath et la restitue coloré des teintes translucides de leur contenant. La lueur qui en résulte éclaire la nappe d'arabesque lumineuse opalescente, dorées ou roses… il faut que je me focalise sur autre chose… où est mon petit déjeuner favori ? Œufs brouillés et saucisses au jus réduit. Etrange comme ce met m'indiffère ces temps ci, moi qui … Diantre, même leurs plats sont ouvragés. Cette incrustation de filament de nacre dans l'argent, c'est exceptionnel, une pièce de maitre. Comment pourrai-je résister : je suis assis à la table de Gargantua et tout ce que je remarque c'est l'ouvrage de l'argenterie. S'en est risible.

Je dois me concentrer…

… prudence !

Si je pose le coude qui soutient ma tête dans mon assiette de toasts beurrés, je ne pense pas que Père pourra feindre l'ignorance plus longtemps. Cette réflexion matinale était jusqu'ici un exploit de persévérance. Mais mes pensés ne m'obéissent pas. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elles n'en font qu'à leur guise. Elles s'étirent, s'enchevêtrent et se dissipent aléatoirement sous mon crâne comme des arabesques de fumé. Rien ne fixe mon attention plus de quelques secondes : ni le monde extérieur, ni mes propres idées. Embrumé, je passe ces temps ci de la fée au dragon sans m'en apercevoir. Je remarque tout de même que mes parents s'inquiètent en silence.

Il est évident que mon père est en cet instant tout à la foi anxieux et irrité de mon comportement. C'est drôle comme ses cernes et ses rides d'inquiétude contrastent avec l'illusion que son cerveau s'est changé en cocotte minute dont la vapeur manque de s'échapper par les oreilles. Je sens que je recommence à divaguer. Le nuage qui a élu domicile entre _mes_ deux oreilles m'empêche de me préoccuper pour mes parents, ou ma propre personne. Tout n'est que légèreté et vanité… et brume.

Ohhh ! Ça _brille_.

-

-

-

* * *

**LUCIUS**

* * *

La robe de Narcissa vient d'attirer son regard. Et s'est plus qu'il n'en faut pour s'alarmer. Il est assis là, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles légèrement dilatées, la cornée un peu brillante. Comme fiévreux. L'or chatoyant de la soie miroite contre ses iris et il semble atteindre une sorte de transe extatique.

Mais quel est donc ce mal qui l'habite. Le début s'est fait insidieux : quelques troubles de l'attention, puis l'installation de cet état de rêvasserie permanente. Et depuis trois jours, cette sorte de fascination émerveillée pour tout ce qui luit, chatoie, miroite, scintille, étincelle, brille, flamboie et que sais-je encore. Et croyez moi, ce manoir en recèle des merveilles.

Certes, il a toujours eu un gout certain pour les belles choses, et plus particulièrement pour tout ce qui _irradie_. Sa mère était pareille, une escarbille d'étoile campée fièrement dans le ciel sombre des Black. Je n'ai jamais su lui résister, ce qu'elle a transmis de façon éhontée à notre enfant.

Mais il est des moments où il faut se faire **ferme**, pour le besoin même de ceux que l'on aime. Et cette situation est l'une d'entre elles. Même Narcissa, qui partage la dévotion de notre fils pour l'éclat, s'émeu de cet état. Dans le secret de la couche conjugale, où distinction et discrétion ne sont plus de mise, elle a qualifié son mal de narcose. Au sens figuré, bien entendu, notre fils ne s'adonne pas à l'absinthe. Mais, je pense que Draco n'est pas loin des effets qui en résulteraient. Le magnétisme qu'ont sur lui toutes ces jolies choses le plonge dans une forme de dépendance léthargique. Avec le temps elle semble même s'accentuer vers la catalepsie.

Il est temps de faire quelque chose. Si je reste inactif, Narcissa ne me le pardonnera pas et tentera de s'en charger seule. Notre conversation privée était son dernier avertissement. «_Elle ne laissera pas son bébé sombrer_ _!_». J'ai beau lui expliquer que notre dragon est par essence _parfait_, c'est un Malfoy, que Diable. Rien ni fait.

Si je conteste l'utilité d'une investigation du problème, elle passera outre, en toute discrétion, bien sur. Et, luttant contre ma mauvaise fois héréditaire, force m'est de constater que problème il y a. Trop effrayer que j'étais à l'idée de le perdre, J'ai nié jusqu'à aujourd'hui que notre fils présentait des troubles. Il me faut bien avouer maintenant que Draco n'est pas dans son état normal.

Malgré mon déni encore affiché, hier soir en secret, j'ai jeté furtivement un charme de « détection de sort », sur notre enfant endormi. Rien n'a été mis en lumière. Le test d'empoisonnement effectué sur les résidus de salives de son verre du repas n'a rien révélé non plus. Vraisemblablement le danger vient donc de l'intérieur.

Reste deux hypothèses : l'indisposition médicale ou l'héritage. Même si je refuse l'idée que mon enfant soit atteint d'une affection grave, la convocation du médicomage a été postée à l'aube, pour calmer mon insomnie matinale. Quant à l'héritage magique, l'unique moyens de le démasqué m'oblige à réclamer la levé bilatérale des _Conseils des Anciens_. Je n'ai que trop tardé dans mes responsabilités paternelles. Il est temps que je réunisse le Consortium Malfoy afin de résoudre, en famille, l'atteinte de mon fils.

Reste à trouver un moyen _élégant_, de notifier à Narcissa de rassembler le Conciliabule Black. (Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma femme, qu'elle a le droit d'avoir raison quand j'ai tord ! boucle d'or.)

Nous trouverons bien dans nos deux familles, un fauteur de trouble capable de nous renseigner sur l'héritage magique de notre enfant. Notre sang est certes pur de toute mésalliance, mais rien n'indiquera jamais que notre magie le soit.

Après tout, toutes les familles de sang-pures comportent leur part de _pécheurs_ et de _Créatures magiques_, discrètement camouflées le long des gigantesques arbres généalogiques.

-

-

-

merci pour reviews

prochain chapitre: Phinéas BLACK

-


	2. le Conciliabule Black

_Revoici un petit chapitre de cette fiction. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir qu'il y aurait un certain nombre de chapitre avant qu'Harry et Draco ne forme un couple. Je dois d'abord montrer les circonstances qui y ont conduit, expliquer le comportement de Draco…_

_Bref, je vous rassure malgré tout : j'ai déjà un certain nombre de ces chapitres d'écrits. Moi leur couple, j'y arrive… vous, il falloir attendre encore un peu. ;)_

_quelqu'un pourait-il m'expliquer pourquoi l'upload refuse que je saute des lignes? il efface celles que je saute dans Word et n'enregistre pas celles que j'ajoute dans l'edit preview._

_du coup je suis obligé d'inventer des stratagème délirants.. snif! please... help me!_

_Laissé moi une petite review constructive, pour que je puisse améliorer les prochains chapitres selon vos envies…_

_Voila, voila … je vous laisse à votre lecture…_

_-_

**_-désolé pour les tirets. Faites comme s'il n'existaient pas._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_**Le Conciliabule Black**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Un Conciliabule ! Cela fait 20 ans que les Black n'ont pas été réunis en séance exceptionnelle. La dernière session avait servi à radier mon arrière-petit-neveu Sirius de la noble famille des Black, c'est pour vous dire. Je ne vouais certes pas de grande sympathie à ses opinions décadentes, mais la sentence avait été rude… quoique son absence y ait probablement été pour quelque chose. C'est étrange tout de même que Narcissa ait pris la décision de lever le Conseil des Anciens. De ce que j'ai pu observer à Poudlard, le petit Draco n'a rien fait de répréhensible. Convictions ancestrales, fierté et dignité : il est parfait dans son rôle d'héritier. Et puis c'est un Malfoy, c'est devant le Consortium Malfoy qu'il devrait être appelé à comparaître en cas d'infraction.

Ah, qu'il est triste de voir si peu de Black vivants polir les « bancs » (hum, fauteuils…) de l'illustre salle du conseil.

Narcissa, La Dernière.

-

Andromeda n'y assiste plus depuis qu'elle s'est amourachée de ce moldu. Quoique, depuis le temps, ce ne soit finalement pas une passade. Bellatrix-la-furieuse a surement plus sa place à Askaban qu'au siège du Conciliabule. Je la verrai assez en réincarnation de Néron, mettre le feu à Londres et déclamer avec ardeur son amour du sang et de la destruction. Doit-on la rapproché de la furie ou de la harpie ?, telle est la question. Quant à Sirius…

-

Tout de même. La majorité écrasante des portraits dans cette assemblée à quelque chose de sinistre. Comme un brin de finalité : à la mort de Narcissa, le conseil n'aura plus de raison d'être lever. Moi, Phinéas, j'aurais alors au moins le conseil de Poudlard et les discussions dans le bureau directorial pour m'occuper. Eux, tous ces illustres aïeux de la famille Black, n'auront plus qu'à reconduire perpétuellement les mêmes conversations, emprisonnés dans le tombeau que sera devenu la salle scellée du conseil.

-

Et voila notre Poussière d'étoile qui se lève. Aucun Black n'avait été blond depuis longtemps. Ses orbes bleus, elles aussi, étaient étonnantes, et nous guettions chacun l'instant où l'azur du nourrisson s'assombrirait avant de disparaître. Sa naissance avait bouleversé l'association, longtemps légendaire, qui liait le sens de notre nom à la couleur de nos yeux et de nos cheveux. Pourtant, personne n'avait réclamé la tenue du conseil. _Hérédité Magique Aléatoire_, personne ne voulait savoir le sang de quelle créature s'exprimait là. Si bien qu'elle doit ignorer jusqu'à l'étrangeté de son physique. Distinction et discrétion : les problèmes qui ne sont pas évoqués devant le Conciliabule sont nuls et non à venus. Leur existence en elle-même doit être ignorée.

-

Elle débute, comme il est d'usage, par les formules rituelles d'ouverture de séance ; puis ce lance avec élégance dans l'éreintant enchaînement de politesse à l'égard de l'assemblée. L'écouter parler me rappelle à quel point sa voix, elle aussi, est différente de ce qui était attendu. En lieu et place du timbre profond, sombre et richement dangereux caractéristique, se développe en circonvolutions éthérées une voix claire et légère, aux accents un peu pointus et à l'élocution élégante. Là où Bellatrix a parfaitement développé l'essence Black, cette sensualité sombre, irrésistiblement envoutante où le pouvoir est ostensible… Narcissa se contente _d'enchanter_ littéralement ses interlocuteurs : elle les attire naturellement, comme le sucre du miel pour les abeilles. Alors, en un de ses éclats de rire cristallins, ils se retrouvent à sa merci.

Lucius le premier. Remarquez, même sans voix elle le mènerait par le bout du nez.

-

-

Enfin, nous voici devant le cœur du problème : l'ordre du jour.

« Il m'a été demandé de faire appelle à vous, en ce jour, afin de vous faire par de l'inquiétude dans laquelle mon mari et moi-même sommes plongés concernant notre fils unique, Draco Malfoy. Il semblerait qu'il souffre d'une affection étrange ne provenant d'aucuns sorts ou potions. Le médicomage est actuellement en train de procéder à une analyse complète de sa magie et de son organisme. Ses examens nécessiteront un délai indéterminé, temps que nous ne possédons pas, au vue de la rapidité de dissémination et de diversification des symptômes. J'ai donc ressort à votre concourt pour trouver une cause à son syndrome. Que votre hypothèse mette en scène une maladie ou une hérédité fâcheuse, parler librement je vous en prie. En cas d'infraction initiale, quelle qu'elle soit, aucune sanction familiale ne saurait être réclamée en mon droit. Ceci mis à part, votre connaissance conjointe des différentes affections possibles me seront du plus grand secours. »

-

En observant l'assemblée des portraits réunis, je remarque que l'allusion à un héritage hétérogène a troublé une partie de ces dignes ancêtres.

Certain ont rougis inexplicablement, d'autres ont baissé le regard, enfin un en particulier a pris une pose défiante. Ses yeux noirs étincellent de rage et de défis. D'après son épaisse barbe noire et pointue, il doit être mort depuis cinq siècles, cet accoutrement n'étant plus de mise chez les hommes riches et dans la force de l'âge depuis fort longtemps. Tel un animal féral, il montre férocement ses dents. S'il n'était pas de taille normal, quoique robuste, et plutôt bel homme, je l'aurais peut-être pris pour un ogre. Pour tout dire, il n'a actuellement rien à envier à Bellatrix. A y réfléchir, il est tout simplement l'incarnation du physique et comportement Black : orgueilleux, féroce, dangereux, les yeux et cheveux noirs. Il émane de lui un magnétisme qui semble irradier en dehors des limites du tableau, comme si lui entre tous pouvait quitter sa toile pour revenir à une carnation réelle.

Si mes souvenirs sont justes, son épouse est de petite taille, fine, blonde aux yeux bleus et possède les cils les plus longs qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Une miniature, blottie dans les bras de son mari herculéen. La fée et l'ogre, quel étrange assortiment. Etonnant quelle ne soit pas présente aujourd'hui, je la croyais très curieuse…

Son mari semble dressé devant le portrait. Ce pourrait-il qu'il s'érige en bouclier pour protéger sa fée des accusations qu'ils sentent venir ?

-

-

« Draco souffre d'inattention.

C'est du reste comme ceci que l'affection a commencé. Il reste de long moment à contempler le ciel en rêvassant. Ce n'est certes pas la première fois, mais il y passe actuellement ses journées, comme s'il attendait l'apparition des anges. C'est tout juste s'il pense à manger. Son état contemplatif se transforme en extase dès qu'il croise le moindre objet brillant. D'ailleurs, tout objet esthétiquement satisfaisant devient pour lui une source de fascination hypnotique. Il en perd la notion du monde et du temps, comme en transe. »

-

Elle marque alors une pause, où elle semble puiser de nouvelles ressources pour affronter la suite:

« De plus, les premiers résultats du médicomage indiquent que peu de développement masculinisant secondaire supplémentaires sont prévus pour lui. Ni importante poussée de croissance, ni mue dans les graves, ni pilosité conséquente. Je sais que tout ceci doit vous paraitre abstrait. Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu mon fils, il faut comprendre qu'il n'est présentement pas un parangon de virilité. il est plutôt gracile. Voici les récentes conclusions de l'examen morpholosexué par le Dr Galien... _ " Draco est en un jeune homme correctement formé sous tout rapport. les caractères sexuels secondaires sont présents quoique notablement inférieurs à ceux de la population générale. Draco restera sans aucun doute relativement androgyne et d'une virilité discrète. il est cependant remarquable que ses parties reproductrices présentent une capacité additionnelle dont la fonction ne peut à ce jour être déterminée. Cette très légère irrégularité dans la signature masculine du système reproducteur ne met malgré tout pas en doute sa fertilité."_ »

-

-

Elle reste droite et fière nous défiant presque de nous rire de son effondrement apparent. Malgré tout, elle ne saurait cacher dans sa posture son état de nécessité. Elle attend, avec espoir, de l'aide. Mais il n'y a pour l'instant que le silence éberlué de l'assemblée qui lui répond. Tous les portraits sont trop abasourdis, toute leur énergie employée à tenter d'appréhender l'étendu des faits.

-

Son attitude se fait alors quasi suppliante :

« Rien de cela ne présente de danger immédiat pour ces constantes vitales. Nous sommes pour l'instant juste effrayé de le voir dissoudre en si peu de temps tout ce pourquoi il a tant travaillé, tout ce dans quoi il s'est investi. Il se désintéresse de tout ce qui devait lui offrir un avenir : les études, les discutions politico-économiques qu'il engageait avec son père. Le seul risque qu'il encoure découle de l'extrême indifférence avec lesquelles il considère les contingences organiques. Certes il prend soin de son apparence, mais il peut oublier complètement de se nourrir, de dormir… il faut à tout prix empêcher cette situation de perdurer. Le médicomage craint à terme la cachexie et la mort par inanition ou épuisement. »

-

-

Je pense qu'en cet instant tout le monde comprend mieux la consistance cendrée de son teint.

Au fur et à mesure du discours de Narcissa, la petite frimousse d'une fée est apparue, hésitante, perchée au dessus de l'épaule de l'ogre. Ses petits yeux s'écarquillent, ses longs cils en accentuant la rondeur. Une expression attristée et compatissante nait sur son minois délicat aux dernières assertions de sa lointaine descendante. Elle fronce alors ses jolis sourcils de contrariété et chuchote à l'oreille de son mari. Celui-ci semble mécontent, il jette un regard à l'ensemble des membres du conseil pour vérifier que personne ne les dévisage. Mon intérêt doit lui paraître dénué de danger, car il a l'air de s'apaiser et laisse sa petite fée venir se poser sur ses genoux, là où plus rien ne forme d'écran protecteur. Elle le laisse refermer ses bras possessifs autour de sa frêle silhouette et soupire de contentement, sans perdre malgré tout son froncement soucieux.

-

C'est tout de même relativement vexant d'être traiter comme quantité négligeable, je peux être parfaitement terrifiant si je le souhaite … non mais !

-

-

Petit à petit le reste de l'assemblée commence à converser à l'intérieur des portraits ou avec d'autres toiles. Un brouhaha sans nom s'établi lentement dans l'illustre salle d'acajou. Narcissa, seule au centre des fauteuils pivote sur elle-même pour observer l'incroyable somme de connaissance et d'élucubration que son discours à fait naître autour d'elle. La cacophonie semble la rassurer, convaincu que parmi tous ces grands discoureurs il s'en trouvera bien un pour évoquer le bon diagnostic.

Si vous voulez mon avis de « grand discoureur professionnel » : c'est toujours ceux qui parlent le plus qui en savent le moins. L'ogre et la fée n'ont pas dit un mot mais eux sont sur une vraie piste, il me semble. Que voulez-vous, je suis un serpentard : même si je ne suis pas doué pour résoudre les énigmes je sais reconnaître au premier coup d'œil qui saura le faire pour moi. Même si je leur parait ignominieusement inoffensif !

-

-

Finalement Narcissa invoque le système de régulation du conciliabule. Dorénavant, une fois la parole accordée à un intervenant pour une hypothèse ou un commentaire constructif, tout les autres membres se verront rendre temporairement muets en en cas d'intervention. Si l'interjection est discourtoise, le sort persiste un délai plus conséquent. La seule qui est épargnée, est Narcissa en sa qualité de Temporatrice. Pour demander la parole il suffit de faire signe comme à une enchère, le système de régulation enregistrant l'ordre des sollicitations.

Après trois heures à écouter discourir les portraits qui ne savent rien mais aiment s'écouter parler, notre petite fée réclame la parole. C'est la consternation dans les rangs des conservateurs : non seulement est-elle Black uniquement par alliance, mais son physique ne trompe pas sur son origine. C'est dans ces instants là que je comprends que je sois le seul à avoir été directeur de Poudlard ; tous des crétins.

Il ne faut tout de même pas être un génie pour comprendre que si le problème vient d'une alliance avec une créature, ces dernières sont probablement plus qualifiées que nous pour résoudre la complication. Cela ne m'empêche évidemment pas de réprouver cette alliance contre-nature, comme il se doit… même si cette damoiselle est, ma foi, fort charmante.

-

Elle se redresse bravement sur son mari-perchoir et parle d'une voix claire quoique marquée d'un fort accent _à la française_. La pauvre, un nouveau point contre elle, cette fois ci sur l'ardoise des quelques membres de la « _nouvelle vague_ ». Ces héritiers de la guerre de cent ans n'ont de récents que leur abhorrassions envers les français. Ils sont évidemment antagonistes du « Cercle des Anciens », gardien séculaire du patrimoine de Guillaume-le-bâtard, descendant direct de Merlin, français et sang pur comme chacun le sait. Tout ceci importe peu. La conséquence c'est que personne ne sera donc dans le camp de la _créature_ _française_.

-

« Il serait peut-être possible que tout ceci soit l'effet d'une Hérédité Magique Aléatoire. Je ne suis probablement pas la seule épouse de cette assemblée à être une Créature Magique, aussi méprisable puissiez-vous les considérer. Nous savons tous que les héritages magiques peuvent-être en sommeil pendant de nombreuses générations et se réveiller au contact d'un autre héritage. Ceux-ci interfèrent les uns avec les autres et ont probablement des conséquences directes sur l'organisme et la magie d'un sorcier. »

-

Elle est interrompue par une cacophonie de protestations outrées :

« C'est inadmissible, que fait-elle seulement dans la salle du conseil… » Etc. etc. etc.

Le système de régulation se met en branle et coupe le sifflet à tous ces bien-pensants outragés. Merlin que la magie est douce par la migraine du sorcier lambda. Que dis-je, du sorcier alpha.

« Je vous en pris, mesdames, messieurs, restez courtois. » intervient avec toute l'élégance qui lui échoit, Narcissa-la-Magnanime. Plus j'y songe et plus sa physionomie la rapproche à mes yeux de sa pénult-aïeule. Prunelles azurs, toison à la chaleureuse teinte de blé. Ne seraient la taille et la carrure, on les penserait moins chronologiquement éloignées.

-

-

La miniature poursuit :

« Il se trouve que l'une de mes filles, pourtant qu'à demi fée, est passée par ce processus. Comme le mien, son physique, sans être celui d'une adolescente, est resté très légèrement juvénile. D'après des études effectuées par vos … _Créaturologues_… »

Son petit nez ce retrousse de dégout à l'idée des expériences mis en œuvre au nom de la science.

« … il semblerait que cela serve à choisir les compagnons les plus protecteurs. »

-

Comme pour prouver ses propos, son mari ressert alors sa prise sur elle de façon exagérée et montre ostensiblement les dents. Cette démonstration de puissance agace sans nul doute sa compagne-étouffée, qui l'admoneste d'une tape sur le bras et poursuit d'un regard noir. « … quoique cela attire également certains _rustres_ aux penchants dominateurs. ». L'étau se relâche alors, accompagné d'un coup d'œil penaud dont la gêne est couverte d'un haussement d'épaule assuré.

-

« Ma fille a subit l'installation de problèmes d'attention importants qui se sont mués en rêverie intense. Celle-ci ayant débuté à sa puberté, dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son mari. Il s'agit d'un mécanisme de protection contre l'attraction que pourrait avoir sur la fée d'autres mâles que son futur accouplé. Ceci afin qu'elle ne se fourvoie pas dans son choix de compagnon. C'est d'ailleurs part la dissipation du brouillard pour cette personne uniquement, et ce jusqu'au rite d'accouplement, que la fée reconnait ce compagnon. Ses capacité d'attention reviennent ensuite à une situation quasi-normale. »

Indubitable, cette intervenante sait exactement ce dont elle parle. L'énoncé est clair, argumenté et illustré. Il est incontestable, et cela enrage deux bons tiers de cette assemblée.

« Il ne faut normalement pas craindre l'inanition. Les fées quoique contentées par un repas en apparence frugal, ne se laisse pas mourir de faim. Leur métabolisme est différent du votre, elles préfèrent les légumes saturés d'eau et les fruits gorgés de jus sucré. Quant au sommeil, j'ai souvenir que ma fille ne dormait que peu la nuit, mais se réfugiait dans des recoins douillés de la maison ou se perchait dans les arbres pour des petites siestes tout au long de la journée. N'oublions pas que les nuits sont dévolu à la conception des féénoux et ce jusqu'à une fécondation effective. La fascination pour ce qui brille est une des caractéristiques premières des fées, la lumière des objets faisant écho à la lumière qui compose leur magie. Ceci s'apaise après la période de _court galante_ et resurgit chaque année pendant la saison des amours. Son apparition s'accompagne alors d'une compulsion tournée vers les matériaux doux, chauds, réconfortants. Tout ceci en vue d'une nidation concluante dans la production d'une portée de féénoux. Je ne comprends cependant pas la raison de l'apparition chez le jeune Draco de ces traits, dont la survenue est exclusivement féminine au sein des fées. »

-

Elle marque là sa première hésitation depuis le début de son discours. Elle insiste cependant :

« Peut-être son second héritage provient-il lui aussi d'une créature à expression féminine. Je ne saurais dire… Aucun de mes fils n'a été affecté de ses symptômes, et ce malgré leur ascendance d'avantage métissée que celle de Draco. »

-

-

-

L'enchaînement de discours sans intérêt aucun pour son anxiété maternelle, avait semblé décourager Narcissa. A l'écoute des propos de la fée, elle parait enfin reprendre vie, un léger afflux sanguin redonne à ses joues une très discrète teinte carminée. Et avec la disparition de la carnation cendrée qu'avait ses pommettes depuis l'ouverture de la séance, c'est tout le grisâtre poussiéreux de la salle qui semble s'évaporer. Tout ceci est certes incertains et plein d'incompréhension, mais il constitue à tout le moins une base pour la résolution de son dilemme. La première pierre.

Même la diatribe de sa vénérable tante Black, respectée matrone à la langue ordurière, ni changea rien.

-

-

-

-

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laisser moi une petite review pour me dire…

Point de vu du Prochain chapitre : Harry Potter


	3. la plèbe s'informe

comme promis voici le troisième chapitre. je préviens d'emblée que Harry a été élevé en grande majorité dans le monde magique, sans y être le sauveur. il est donc légèrement différent: plus cérébral, plus égoïste, mais tout aussi déterminé et impulsif.

en espérant qu'il vous plaira:

'

'

'

_**Pendant ce temps là, dans l'univers de la plèbe….**_

Il renverse la tête en arrière et pousse un rire tonitruant. Je dois avoir l'air d'avoir avalé un citron-bergamote parce qu'il à le culot d'ajouter :

« Fait pas la tête Prongsy. » en m'ébouriffant les cheveux qui n'en n'ont déjà pas bien besoin.

« Allez petiot, c'est pas la peine de faire la tronche. Tu connais le sarcasme familial, il faut qu'il refasse surface de temps en temps. »

Comment il veut que je le prenne. Je veux dire, c'est vrai quoi, une fois de plus on est le dernier pétard de la combustion. Le monde magique se reconstruit sans nous, les sangs mêlés. Quant aux né-moldu…

Hermione va être folle.

Après l'effort de guerre qu'on nous a réclamé contre Grindelwald, les risques qu'on a pris pour faire tomber ce foutu mégalomaniaque…

Ce n'est pas possible, on n'a quand même pas fait tout ça pour rien. Et tout ce travail à Poudlard, tout ces projets civiques qu'on nous poussait à échafauder, et maintenant il faudrait qu'on oublie, qu'on joue les sous-fifres d'un sang-pur **_parce qu'eux seuls peuvent entrer au parlement ?!_**

Ha non ! Hors de question. Sirius ne peut pas comprendre, pour lui tout ça n'est qu'un jeu.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, moi non plus je n'ai plus le droit de siéger : j'ai été magiquement renié. Même si j'ai _hérité_ de la « _noble famille des black »_, je n'ai plus que le statut de _membre rapporté_. Je suis un étranger qui porte leur nom. Le lien entre mon nom et la famille a été rompu. Sans lien magique, pas de sang pur, et donc pas de siège. "

il a le regard un peu vague:

" Tu savais que ma mère ne m'a rendu officiellement le nom Black qu'à la mort de Regulus : j'étais le dernier, il fallait bien que j'hérite et perpétue le nom. Pendant plus de cinq ans j'ai été Sirius B. …

Et pour la petite blague, c'est vrai tu sais…. Si tu épousais un ou une sang-pur qui soit dans l'incapacité d'exercer son mandat, tu pourrais siéger en son nom…

c'était pas _qu_'une blague graveleuse ! »

« Et qu'est qui rend quelqu'un incapable de siéger ?! Hein ?! Tu peux me le dire ? Et ne me ressort pas ta blague du vieux aux hémorroïdes persistantes ! »

« Alors, tu es vraiment sérieux avec cette histoire de _Parlement de Morgane_ ? Tu voudrais vraiment passé tes journées assis à écouter des trucs barbants au lieu de jouer à l'Auror et au Mangemort ? Hhha, tu es trop sérieux Harry. Des fois je me demande sincèrement si c'est moi qui t'ai élevé ou si c'est Remus…

…

Non, je retire ce que j'ai dis : Remus à ton âge il savait toujours pas que les cigognes ne participent pas à la reproduction humaine.

Toi : les filles, les jupons, la lingerie tout ça tu gères bien... t'es vraiment mon fils spirituel. Bon d'accord, parfois tu te plantes encore avec quelques calçons, mais y a pas de mal à être polyvalent. A en croire les économages, la polyvalence c'est l'avenir… C'est plus sur ces histoires de droit, de responsabilité et tout ton tralala que je ne te suis pas. Où tu cases Carpe Diem là dedans ?»

« Sirius, s'te plait, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron. Dis-moi ce qui invalide un siège au parlement… »

Si je lui fais les yeux de cocker et le demi sourire, c'est sur il craque. C'est drôle comme il aime que je l'imite. Il émet un petit rire grave :

« _Chenapan,_ vas ! tu sais t'y prendre, hein?! Bon, ok, je crache le morceau. Je t'explique :même si un sang pur présente un _héritage magique aléatoire_, lui n'a rien fait de répréhensible aux yeux de la morale noble. »,

il contient un ricanement désabusé,

« pas comme moi.

...

bref! Il conserve donc son droit sur le siège. Mais ça magie étant mêlée comme celle d'une chimère, il ne peut pas siéger lui même. Par contre il ou elle peut mandater son époux pour le faire à sa place, et ce quelque soit le statut de sang de ce dernier. »

« Mais c'est quoi ce ramassis de conneries : alors normalement je ne peux pas siéger, parce que mon sang et ma culture ne leur revienne pas, soit disant dangereux pour leur société… mais si j'épouse un humain croisé avec un animal, là je suis pardonné ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Évite de parler d'animal ! Une créature n'a rien d'un animal. »

Le ton sec de mon parrain me rappelle que Remus est une créature. Frères de magie et de malheur, ils sont plus soudés que des jumeaux. A la vue de mon air contrit, sa voix se radoucit et il reprend ses explications :

« En fait si, ça a un sens. Tu vois, toute les familles nobles ont un jour ou l'autre eu un écart de couche avec des créatures. Plus les lignées sont vieilles, plus il y a de probabilité qu'un vieux libidineux ait teinté la magie de ses descendant avec une cré les Chimères, descendantes mi-sorcière mi-créatures, sont trop dangereuses pour siéger…

mais ça pénaliserait trop les anciennes familles.

D'où le mandat par procuration. Comme les sangs mêlés sont moins '_dangereux_' on les autorise à siéger à la place d'un membre hybride pur pour que le siège soit conservé par la famille et puisse être transmis à la génération suivante. Par contre si le mandaté est né-moldu, il n'y a pas de transmission puisque les enfants du couple seront sang-mêlés donc impropre au siège. De toute façon les sang-purs n'accepte que très rarement de se marier à un demi-sang, encore moins à un né-moldu. »

« Mon père l'a bien fait. »

« Bof. Ça ne compte pas. James aurait essayé de voler sans balais depuis le sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour ta mère! L'amour ne rend pas aveugle, il décérèbre. Vive le célibat et les conquêtes d'un soir ! Allez ! Viens m'aider à faire des cookies ! J'ai vu notre loup mal léché préféré par cheminette, pendant que Môssieur Harry prenait son temps à la pissotière. Moony, Tonks et le loupiot débarque dans une demi-heure. Franchement, ils auraient pu prévenir avant, c'est que ça mange ces bestioles. Et puis… »

Ce qui est bien avec Sirius, c'est qu'on peut décrocher quand on veut, il s'en rend même pas compte. Tiens, où est passé la mère Black. Sirius n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué, 'faut pas lui faire une fausse joie. S'il dépasse la porte sans se rendre compte qu'il parle tout seul, c'est gagné. C'est ça, avance, avance, avance… _phase 1 concluante_. Le temps qu'il fasse ses cookies, et surtout qu'il lèche le fond du saladier, j'ai un moment pour investiguer. (Comme si c'était pour le Loupiot qu'il les faisait, ses cookies. Pff.)

Revenons à nos Sorcières. Ce mot prend vraiment tout son sens moldu avec cette grognasse décrépite. Surtout ne pas espérer trop vite. C'est peu être une ruse… restons prudent. Ne pas croire à un miracle, je vais nous porter le mauvais œil ! Peut-être que de plus près … non rien… voyons, elle s'est pas cachée dans un coin…

POP

« Haaa !!! » Non de dieu !!! Je le savais qui fallait pas que je m'approche comme ça.

« C'est inadmissible, un scandale. Qu'une catin pareille puisse avoir son mot à dire au conciliabule… Elle les a envoutés. Une Dépravée. Une Putain. Comment un Black a-t-il osé se fourvoyer avec une _Bête_. C'est répugnant. Rha ! _Créature. _Réduction de Fange, oui ! Je vous brulerais tout ça au bucher moi. Les bonnes pratiques se perdent…. »

Houlà, ça à l'air grave… même avec Hermione dans la place elle a jamais été dans un état pareil. C'est quoi comme couleur, ça ? Ça a dépassé le rouge c'est sur. Écarlate peut-être ? Ça tend vers le pourpre… ça y est, elle est presque aussi violette de rage que la tante MontgolfMarge. En tout cas niveau vocabulaire, elle est au coude à coude avec Maugrey et son FolOeil.

Je me sens tout à coup une affinité grandissante pour Ulysse et ses techniques de surdité provoquée. Après tout, qu'est-ce que le sacrifice ponctuel de 2 tympans en regard des obscénités ignominieuses formulées par cette langue villeuse. (^^ Je me surpasse ! faudra que je refasse cette tirade à Hermione.) Quoique, vu le zoom sur la verrue que j'ai subit tout à l'heure, je peux aussi imiter Œdipe et me crever les yeux. Il va plus me rester grand-chose… mes cheveux… _mais ils sont tout hérissés !_

« … C'est la déchéance de la _Noblesse des Grandes Famille_. Il n'y a plus qu'à la renommer 'le Cercle des Aristocrates Disparus', oui ! Si même les Malfoy se sont compromis avec des _bestioles. _Il n'y a plus rien à espérer de la Race Sorcière… Penser que le dernier descendant _civilisé_ - [ça, c'est sur, c'était pour Sirius] - de nos deux lignés soit une _abomination_, quelle horreur ! … »

Minute. C'est quoi cette histoire à propos des Malfoys ? Hé, elle parle de _mon_ _Malfoy _là. Enfin pas le mien, celui de ma promo… je me comprends.

« Heu ?! »

Mauvaise tactique. Quelque chose me dit que je viens d'attirer l'œil du cyclone.

«…aucun respect ! Regardez moi cet hybride fini à l'encre. Etre obligée de subir cette abjection dans ma propre maison, sous mon propre toit. Quelle injure ! Quel affront ! Raclure de fond cloaque !... »

C'est drôle on dirait qu'elle postillonne mais que ça reste bloqué contre la toile… ça s'écrase comme sur une vitre.

« Déjection tourbeuse ! Régurgitation de goule ! ... »

Elle est vraiment en forme. Comment je vais pouvoir lui tirer les vers du nez ? Mieux, comment l'interrompre assez longtemps pour arriver à en placer une ?

J'ai jamais essayée la flatterie. C'est pas mal, la flatterie. Tout les serpentard y sont sensibles, à la flatterie. C'est dans leur nature, ça cajole leur orgueil hypertrophié.

…

Si je l'appelle beauté, elle m'arrache la tête !

...

C'est pas juste, le dragueur-flatteur c'est Sirius.

Remarque, c'est normal : s'il a du marchander depuis son plus jeune âge pour conserver son crâne attaché à ses cervicales, il a forcément plus d'expérience. Quel frimeur.

«… Ramassis de fientes ! Excrétion de troll ! Dégorgement de caniveau ! Éructation de putois bileux! Reliquat de Vomissure de Scroutts à ... »

« Hé, la vieille grognasse, faudrait pas pousser mémé dans les orties !»

-blanc-

Autant pour moi. La flatterie sera pour une autre fois. Vomissure de scroutts… non mais quand même, y'a des limites au tolérable ! Et puis le côté nature ça a son charme aussi…

Là, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. J'entendrai presque la musique d'X-files. C'est le moment de flottement, celui où le silence est irréel et où on se demande quand l'alien va-t-il enfin sortir de ce corps tout fripé.

Mais… On dirait qu'elle me jauge ?! Comme si elle cherchait à mesurer un opposant avant un combat. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? Mais si, comme dans les westerns. Apparemment, le résultat n'est pas brillant. J'ai comme l'impression d'être un bibliothécaire myope et rachitique face à l'empereur du catch. Elle veut me réduire en bouillie. Et elle monte à l'assaut …

« Qu'est ce qu'il a le cafard, il a pas eu son compte de déjection pour la journée ? Les vermisseaux comme toi, je ne les écrase même pas avec le bout de mes bottes à purin, j'aurais peur de me salir."

"Venant de la psychopathe qui expose des têtes sanguinolantes au mur... je vais prendre ça pour un compliment."

"Je suis peut être une dame, mais… même dans mes vieux jours, si j'te soufflète, tu fais trois tour dans ton kilt sans en toucher la ceinture. »

« Elle se prend pour qui la vioc, ma dalton ? Même avec des loupes épaisses comme des culs de bouteilles, t'arriverai pas à viser un dragon à 2 mètre. »

« Si je te ratte crevette, rien qu'avec la force du vent je t'enrhume ! »

« Ah ouais ?! T'es sur que t'arrivera à lâcher ton déambulateur assez longtemps ?! Franchement, j'ai connu des momies plus en forme… sans parler des dinosaures. Ya un moment, mémé Cruella où faut accepter de refaire sa vie avec les mort-vivants. Tu te feras plein d'amis tu verras : les archéologues, les paléontologues… les exorcistes… »

« Petite frappe ! »

« Mégère ! »

« Cancrelat ! »

« vipère !»

« Crétin des Alpes ! »

« Mauviette !»

« Un peu de courtoisie jeune homme, j'ai très bien dirigé cette maison pendant plus de 50 ans, tout de même. »

…

J'hallucine. Après tout les mots doux qu'on vient d'échanger, elle prend la mouche pour un simple « mauviette » ?

«Allez l'asticot, c'est de bonne guerre. Tu as peut-être était fini à la bière-au-beure mais t'es réceptif à la Rhétorique. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on trouve un morveux aussi sensible. Et ma foi, si l'on est obligé de se contenter de sous-race pour un entretien courtois… C'est à désespérer. Même Sirius n'a plus la verve piquante d'autrefois. Hhha ! Décidemment, peu de gens comprenne encore la poésie de régiment, la Vrai, la Grande ! Je dois toute mon initiation à mon père, le colonel Curepeep qui … »

Ah. Je comprends mieux d'où lui vient ce langage curieux. C'est comme un mélange entre le vocable châtié de la riche matrone et le jargon graveleux du marin du port.

« … avec la dissolution de la Grande Muette. Tout un pan de notre culture s'est malheureusement éteint en même temps que les grands Hérésiarques. Hélas ! Rien ne pourra remplacer la richesse d'expression de la soldatesque. »

Ça y est, elle est repassée en mode Phèdre. Elle est peut-être schizophrène ?

Il est temps de recentrer le débat. Après tout, il semble que nous ayons un (tout nouveau) point commun : nous aimons médire de sa _grandieuseté_ Draco Malfoy. Et oui, la calomnie c'est comme la picole : c'est toujours plus drôle à plusieurs ! Et puis, maintenant qu'Hermione tient la bride à Ron, cette activité est devenue bien trop solitaire. Il était vraiment temps d'y apporter un peu de sang neuf.

« Alors comme ça le petit prince joue maintenant dans la catégorie verecrasse ? »

« M'en parlez pas, une honte, un scandale. Que les sous-races, dont vous êtes issu, se trompent d'espèce en se reproduisant. Passe encore ; on ne peut pas attendre grand-chose d'australopithèque de votre sorte. Mais que des membres _éminents_ de notre _intelligentsia magique _se fourvoient à ce point… un vrai désastre écologique. Comment peut-on encore espérer maintenir l'intégrité de notre race, si nous hybridons notre magie à droite à gauche... sans parler du mélange des sangs ! La race des Seigneurs Mages est menacée _d'extinction_, _**d'extinction**_ vous dis-je ! C'est la fin de la civilisation ! Une mini MagicApocalypse ... quand je pense qu'on nous rebat les oreilles avec de vulgaires baleines et deux-trois ours polaires ! Et puis, cela n'est ni plus ni moins que de la zoophilie : répugnant. »

« Je suppose que si on en parle maintenant c'est qu'il vient d'entrer en héritage magique ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'est le résultat de ce croisement. Quelles créatures déjà ? »

« Au mois une fée. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Une créature féminine en plus… Sirius était peut-être dérangé, mais il a toujours su s'occuper d'un jupon ! Quant à mon Regulus, point n'est besoin d'en parler, il était parfais. Merci Circée, la souillure des pêchers anciens de la famille Black ne l'avait pas atteint. »

« Mais Malfoy a subit des changements ? Je veux dire, ces hybridations donnent souvent des altérations physiques ou comportementales, non ? Et …»

« Tss. Apparemment la créature du côté de ses ascendants Malfoy est elle aussi féminine. Résultat : notre hybride bat des cils, attend le prince charmant et s'émoustille pour les strass. Sa physionomie imite celle des jeunes filles anémiques. Et comme elles, il rêvasse en attendant_ son ange sauveur_. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se comporte même pas comme un **lutin**, le mâle de l'espèce, mais comme une **fée**, une femelle. Pour tout vous dire, le médicomage ne parvient pas à interpréter une variante dans son système reproducteur. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous ponde des portés de féénoux. Ce serait le comble. »

Alors là, je m'avoue perplexe. Malfoy ? En fée clochette ? Soit la vieille débloque franchement, soit c'est l'instant le plus jubilatoire de mon année.

«Harry, qu'est ce tu fous ? La tribu lupine vient de débarquer ! Y'a un loupiot qui veut voir son parrain… »

Je crois qu'un nouveau plan de bataille est en ordre… avouez qu'après la discussion avec Sirius apprendre que Malfoy pourrait me permettre de rentrer dans le cadre d'une procuration de siège… c'est plus que de la veine. A nous de profiter de cette aubaine.

Reste à rassembler suffisamment d'éléments tangibles pour convaincre Hermione et Ron. En attendant, place au tonton gâteau d'un loupiot légèrement hyperactif en période de lune ronde…

'

'

voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça aura plu à mes quelques lecteurs. l'écriture est moins travaillé, mais c'est fait exprès. après tout Harry n'est pas un malfoy!

prochain chapitre: Abraxas Malfoy vétéran de la grande muette.

une petite rewiev? please?


	4. le Consortium Malfoy

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews. (Ecnerrolf , ZzZzZz, Hino Hatari , AkA-chAn, Low37 , li-san, Manikuntala, mamanline) vous êtes de vrais amours!

Pour répondre à Hino Hatari : je suis tout à fait d'accord : ma fic est tellement trop méga cool que c'est une honte qu'il n'y est pas plus de reviews… ;)… (humour).

Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur l'histoire. Je vous publie un petit chapitre fantaisie. J'avais envie de faire du père de Lucius un poilu britannique de la guerre de 14, un Tommy quoi.

Du coup, le jeu c'était de caser un maximum d'argot. Décryptage pour les non initiés :

Galonnard : gradé de l'armée qui met ses soldats en danger pour se faire mousser

Dur : train, en langage cheminot.

Nessie : surnom amicale du monstre du Loch Ness

Bleusaille : nouveaux inexpérimentés de l'armée

Rivaucher, Faire la bagatelle : s'envoyer en l'air

Grognards : soldats (de la Vieille Garde de Napoléon Bonaparte)

Fourrer un polochon dans le tiroir : engrosser

Tommy : soldat britannique de 1914

Baudet : idiot

Légitime, marquise : femme légitime de quelqu'un

Passer l'arme à gauche, partir les pieds devant, manger les pissenlits par la racine, caser sa pipe, (sentir le sapin) : mourir

Jouer de l'Anastasie : remanier l'histoire, censurer

mettre des cornes : rendre cocu

Je vous ais mis les plus importants pour comprendre.

Sinon, cours d'histoire : Agrippine épouse de l'empereur Claude, l'empoisonne pour mettre à sa place son fils Néron, né d'un premier mariage. Dans le même temps, ils font assassiner Britannicus, le seul fils légitime de Claude, alors âgé de quatorze ans. C'est finalement l'empereur Néron qui fera assassiner sa propre mère Agrippine. Vive la famille ! ha, tant d'amour, ça m'émeut…

J'y ait fait allusion et en relisant je me suis dit que tout le monde n'avait pas du faire de latin ;)

**Et voici Abraxas Malfoy :**.

* * *

'

'

J'vous en foutrais, moi, des hérédités magiques aléatoires.

Et non, je ne ronchonne pas… je m'exprime.

C'est vrai quoi, j'en ai ras le tricorne. Si on meurt, c'est pas pour rien ! C'est pour pouvoir roupiller tranquille. Et v'la l'autre olibrius qui se sent obligé de nous secouer tous les dix ans. Saleté de galonnard.

_**Et que je suis content d'avoir trouvé un mégalomaniaque à aduler. Et que je suis tout fier d'être papa.**_

Mais bon dieu de bois, moi aussi j'en ai engrossé des bonnes femmes, j'en ai pas fait tout un foin !

_**Et que je suis bouffi d'orgueil que mon rejeton prenne le train jusqu'en Ecosse. Et que je vous exhibe crânement **_**La**_** lettre**_**. **

Comme si c'était le premier à voir le dur brouter le charbon jusqu' chez Nessie. A croire qu'on n'y est pas tous passé avant lui.

'

Pas étonnant que la bleusaille se prenne pour une jouvencelle, avec tout ce qu'il l'a dorloté. Si ma bru l'a moitié moins materné, c'est surement déjà trois fois plus que le cotât normal de pouponnage.

Et puis ce gosse, il en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête….

J'vous en foutrais moi des « _pépé bougon_ ».

Je suis sur que c'est mon crétin de fils qui lui a appris.

'

Alors si _Damoiselle_ _Draconelle_ veut jouer les filles de l'air et rivaucher avec les grognards, faut pas s'étonner.

Pour sur, si aucune chimère n'est apparue chez les Black et les Malfoy pendant plus de 200 ans, il a fallu que ça tombe sur lui…

Qu'est-ce qu'il serait pas prêt à faire pour nous emmerder, l'asticot.

Alors, oui, y'a bien eu deux ou six _petits_ écarts de couchaille dans la famille… et peut-être bien avec des membres _plus ou moins_ reconnus de l'espèce vêla.

On va quand même pas en faire un drame !

C'est vrai, quoi, faut quand même avouer que niveau partie de jambe en l'air… elles assurent les coquines.

S'il s'est trouvé dans le lot un Malfoy suffisamment crétin pour en épouser une après la bagatelle… c'est quand même pas _ma_ faute.

J'ai jamais donné mon nom au bâtard d'une greluche, moi, jamais ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais participer à cette espèce de réunion pour anciens Créaturaddicts.

Je vous jure…

Non, je ne bougonne pas… je m'exprime.

Comment j'ai pu engendrer l'idiot du village.

Franchement, regardez-le, campé fièrement sur ses guiboles comme s'il passait ses troupes en revue. Il pose évidemment une question de baudet ; _qui_ ?

Ce nigaud doit bien être le seul à jamais avoir remarqué la volumineuse paire d'ailes duveteuses de la deuxième légitime de Jean Malfoy. Feu Melle de la Tournelle, épouse Malfoy, les planque d'ailleurs difficilement dans son dos. Atteindre ce degré de camouflage avec une autruche sur les épaules… elle nous aurait fait un bon Tommy en 14, la veuve noire.

Mais quel couillon, mais quel couillon.

J'aurais mieux fait de me couper les bourses, le jour où j'ai fourré un polochon dans le tiroir de sa frigide de mère.

Et après cette expérience cataclysmique, j'en connais pas un seul, pas un, qui n'aurait pas cherché du réconfort chez des donzelles naturellement nymphomanes. (Pour ne rien gâcher je troquais du même coup la barbe pour les plumes.) Qui ? Qui aurait résisté ?

Alors bien sur, maintenant il nous accuse d'avoir expérimenté l'aspect zoophilique de la fornication… avec sa fausse indulgence d'inquisiteur... des preuves ! Pas de preuve, pas de délit !

La famille a juste un penchant légèrement _approfondi_ pour les relations amicales inter-espèces. C'est pas un crime la diplomatie !

Et je ne suis pas rouspetard !

Je m'exprime !

Je me demande qui va la dénoncer…

quoi ?! C'est sain la délation! Ça permet les épurations de clan. Et puis, hé hé, un petit pugila, ça vous ragaillardi un mort.

Je mise sur le mari empoisonné.

Il a quand même mis douze heures à agoniser.

Tout le monde sait qu'une petite indigestion alimentaire ça vous tu les trois quart d'un banquet. Etonnant comme ni elle, ni son bâtard, ni sa famille n'ont consommé de tisane de thym arome ciguë…

Tous les autres y sont passés. Après ça, vu la _raideur_ du clan, elle pouvait toujours dire « la famille Malfoy, c'est moi ! ».

Ah ! Agrippine la bien nommée. Jack l'éventreur déguisé en séraphin amoureux. Ça c'était une femme, une vraie ! Tout en un : tenancière et pouliche.

Bien sur il est fort malheureux qu'elle soit issue des espèces volatiles. Mais bon, l'idiot dans l'histoire, c'est le Jeannot : on n'épouse jamais une Agrippine. Le vieux Claude vous le dirait… Et vous connaissez le proverbe, l'histoire se répète.

Il aurait du comprendre quand sa première marquise a passé l'arme à gauche sur un coup de froid, ou quand son frère Henry-le-suspicieux à quitter l'opéra les pieds devant. La prestation était mauvaise mais quand même, jamais Idoménée n'avait produit pareil effet.

Mais franchement quand son moutard le petit Louis s'est retrouver à manger les pissenlits par la racine pour une vulgaire drogonelle bénigne, il aurait bien du voir que ça sentait le sapin, ça aurait du lui rappeler ses cours d'étrusque.

L'Histoire, c'est pas fait pour les chiens !

.

_Crétin de Jeannot. Il l'a senti passé, le foutu cyclisme de l'histoire._

.

Mais elle : Divine.

Quel humour, quelle classe… appeler son marmot Britannicus, avec ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, c'est plus du sarcasme, c'est de la poésie.

Voila pourquoi tout les Malfoy depuis 1760 porte des noms latins… en hommage à son génie stratégique et à sa légendaire ironie… mais il semble que mon avorton l'ait oublié ou jamais appris.

Sa mère a du jouer de l'Anastasie avec l'histoire familiale.

Si mon rejeton tient sa stupidité de quelqu'un c'est bien de sa mère tient ! Laideron hircin… plus velu qu'un vieux briscard, et plus stupidement hargneux qu'un bouquetin… Si cette ogresse lilliputienne avait eu quelque chose dans la caboche, j'aurais pas mis des cornes à une chèvre.

Ça traine cette affaire. Si ça continue, Lucius aura cassé sa pipe qu'on y sera encore. Remarque, je pourrais cafarder moi…

Naaan !

J'aime trop voir mon morveux de fils s'escanner.

Par contre, démentir le délateur ça pourrait être drôle… pour qu'mon mioche sache plus sur quelle guibole danser la gigue… Je suis, diabolique.

...

**« Ça suffit ! **»

Une colonne vertébrale aurait-elle poussée à mon fils pendant la nuit ?

« Je m'escrime à vous expliquer la situation sans qu'aucun de vous ne m'écoute. Alors je vais le dire simplement : _**l'illustre**_ famille Malfoy est **MORTE** ! »

…

Il a craché ces mots plein de venin.

« … A moins que vous n'y mettiez du votre pour m'aider à maintenir _mon fils_ en vie ! Ah, son bien être vous semble quantité négligeable ?! Je vous préviens, si par votre faute…. »

Son ton haineux se brise… le masque d'impassibilité se recompose sur son visage comme une armure de protection. Sa voix devient froide, mordante, pareil au sifflement grave et menaçant d'un crotale en colère :

« S'il disparaît, je prête le serment _irrémédiable_ de ne pas avoir d'autres enfants ! Et je lèverai personnellement le consortium deux fois par an jusqu'à ma mort pour vous rappeler que vous aurez été les bourreaux de notre clan ! Vous vous fichez qu'on me prenne mon unique enfant ? Je ne vois aucune raison de faire pondre un autre bambin à ma femme. Il ne remplacera pas Draco, personne ne le remplacera… et je refuse de vous donner un autre héritier, un autre gamin sans importance à vos yeux, qui vous servira juste à donner votre foutu nom ! Vous m'entendez : **Je n'aurai **_**jamais**_** d'autre enfant ! **_**Jamais**_** ! **

A vous de prouver que vous tenez à votre nom, personnellement je tiens plus à mon fils.»

…

oula!

Un silence consterné accueille la conclusion de cette diatribe. Sa voix si froide et basse au début de cette tirade s'est échauffée, emportée par une fureur sans nom.

Jamais, même dans ses pires colères, ses pires rages je n'avais vu Lucius dans cet état.

Les mâchoires plus crispées qu'un boxeur, les joues rouges comme un cul de babouin.

Disparu l'homme précieux, le dandy-fillette ou le sale gamin capricieux. Peut-être que celui là aurait eu sa chance en 14.

Ses derniers mots sont implacables, son accent lapidaire.

« Maintenant qu'il est établi que le sujet est réellement de toute première importance, je suppose que vous allez parvenir à écouter ?! »

Le silence persiste dans cette assistance figée d'ébahissement.

« Mon fils, seul héritier, est en danger de mort. Il vient d'entrer en succession magique et son organisme y réagi très mal. Les symptômes ont peut être parus anodins à ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont prêté attention, mais Draco ne s'alimente quasiment plus. Le médecin se déclare pessimiste si la situation devait perdurer. Nous ne pouvons pas établir de protocole curatif sans savoir l'étiologie précise de son mal. Je vous en conjure, respectez au moins la maison Malfoy. S'il meurt, la lignée s'éteint avec lui. Je fais le serment absolu sur ma magie qu'aucune action ne sera intentée contre les personnes en causes. »

Sa colère est retombée comme un soufflé dans la neige et le désespoir affleure indubitablement. Toute cette histoire n'a plus rien de comique.

Finalement c'est Melle de la Tournelle elle-même qui s'empresse de cracher le morceau, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de rompre le pesant silence. Je suppose que, pour elle, ce n'est qu'un sacrifice minime comparé aux êtres, aimés ou non, qu'elle avait si hardiment immolés, il y a 250 ans sur l'autel de la famille Malfoy. Son mari compris.

* * *

'

'

Houla, quelle colère, hein ?

Sinon, c'est promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant pour l'histoire.

**Prochain chapitre : florient fortarome.**

**Please ? petite review ?**


	5. rencontre sous la glycine

Alors comme ça ma super petite idée de jeu ne vous a pas plus ?

Bon d'accord, c'était pas terrible.

Mais je ne l'imaginai pas si terrifiante.

Un gros et un grand et affectueux merci à Hisha, ZzZzZz, Manoirmalfoys, Manikuntala, nyanko-kuro, Low37 et à…

Remus J. Potter-Lupin qui remporte le trophet du jeu : comme promis il peut choisir quelle sera la voix du 8° chapitre sachant que qu'il se passera au manoir Malfoy et que les deux prochains chapitres ont pour narrateurs Blaise et Hermione.

mon cher R J potter-lupin : Sors-moi un personnage secondaire de derrière les fagots, un qu'on n'écoute jamais… ;)

Bisous aussi à tous les autres et bonne lecture.

Place à Florien Fortarome.

'

* * *

'

Quelle chaleur ! Regardez moi ça : toutes mes glaces se ramollissent. Rien à faire :

« _Niveus arctum. »_

Voila qui devrait les maintenir encore deux bonnes heures sous ce cagna. C'est pas un temps anglais ça… Les moldus sont vraiment en train de nous détraquer le climat avec leurs cheminés de manufacture et toutes ces ferrailles roulantes. L'avantage c'est que ma clientèle est en telle expansion que j'ai du agrandir la terrasse et embaucher. Vous me croirez si vous voulez mais, le jeune Longdubat est vraiment une excellente recrue… digne de prendre ma succession quand il le faudra : avec toutes ses plantes il crée des merveilles, et son allure joviale lui gagne la sympathie des clients immédiatement… vraiment parfait….

Comme tous les après-midi depuis quinze jours, Harry Potter s'est assis à la table sous la glycine. Oui, vous avez bien entendu : Harry Potter, le vainqueur du dernier tournoi des trois sorciers ! Le plus jeune de tout les temps aussi. Premier attrapeur à jouer la Quiditch League alors qu'il est encore à Poudlard. Une fierté pour l'Angleterre.

Depuis sa première glace de l'été, il arrive toujours avec des tas de paperasse et commande une coupe du port : Bailey – topinambour. Je crois que je vais la renommer la coupe du tournoi, ou celle du dragon…

Ensuite il reste toute l'après-midi à compulser ces documents en fronçant les sourcils. Il prend des notes tout en léchant distraitement la cuillère. Il en oubli parfois complètement sa glace alors maintenant j'y ajoute un sort de stase quand il commande, pour éviter la soupe glacée.

Puis vers 16 heures, Miss Granger le rejoint pour le thé. Elle s'installe en face de lui, commande deux thés givrés et une crème glacée églantine-mirabelle. Une fois son espèce de dossier cartonné rouge sorti, ils s'élancent tous deux dans leur discussion polémiques et hautement animées. De ce que j'ai pus comprendre ils parlent politique.

C'est toujours la même routine. L'un défend leur projet de la veille et l'autre se fait l'avocat du Diable. Puis il échange leur petit jeu de rôle : ça leur permet de repérer les faiblesses que leurs adversaires ne manqueront pas de remarquer et d'exploiter. Puis arrive l'émulation des nouvelles réflexions, nouvelles propositions. C'est ainsi que j'assiste tout les jours à l'unité d'analyse conceptuelle du trio d'or.

J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils vont ensuite au pub des trois ballais, où Mr. Wesley les rejoint pour le conseil de guerre. Le rouquin leur laisse la dissection des lois et les réflexions conceptuelles : tout les trois partagent les mêmes opinions et le duo d'analyse est meilleur à ce jeu là. Son point fort à lui c'est la stratégie. Lorsque les thèmes et objectifs sont déterminés, il sait comment faire pencher le chaudron dans ce sens là. Tout cela n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une gigantesque partie d'échec sorcier, où l'on rajoute la quatrième dimension du libre arbitre.

Je l'ai vu depuis tout petit s'installer en terrasse avec son échiquier et battre tout ses frères, alors je sais de quoi je parle. Quand il joue, disparu le petit garçon souffre-douleur de ses grands frères malicieux, fini le bon bougre un peu pataud. Déjà à cinq ans, on voyait dans son petit corps le haut tacticien des batailles serrées. Le regard acéré, la tête froide mais le cerveau en ébullition, tout entier dirigé vers un seul but : obtenir le résultat maximal avec un gaspillage des ressources le plus minime possible.

Je suis persuadé que c'est la petite Lovegood qui a par le passé assuré une vitrine à leur lobby dans le Quibbler. Au milieu de tous les articles loufoques et fantaisistes, ces papiers engagés et éditoriaux politiques cohérents deviennent saisissant. Neville, je ne sais pas, mais il fait lui aussi parti de cette « association de malfaiteurs ». Comme Luna, il participe de temps en temps… je me demande s'il n'est pas les yeux et les oreilles du groupuscule. Ici il voit beaucoup de monde, entend les conversations et discute avec des clients de tout milieu. Les irréductibles sang-purs il les côtoie via les cercles de connaissance de sa grand-mère. L'agent de renseignement parfait…

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis glacier que je suis idiot. Je préfère juste la perpétuelle _terra incognita_ que constituent les aromes et saveurs.

« Draco, Draco … hé ! Tu m'écoute oui ?! Tu n'as rien mangé ce midi et ta mère va me scalper si tu me fais une hypoglycémie. »

« Oh, tu as vu cette robe… elle est jolie… »

« Oui, Draco, j'ai vu la belle robe mais tu n'as pas envie de chocolat ?»

« Hhhhum… »

L'héritier Malfoy à l'air sacrément à côté de ses mocassins. Et le jeune Zambini, désespéré.

« Je sais : une glace, Draco, une bonne glace ??? »

Le blond semble émerger difficilement et ses yeux se ré-accommodent au monde environnant, même s'ils semblent encore embrumés.

Il s'approche de la boutique de sa démarche élégante, rêveuse et manque se faire écraser par une speedcyclette. Malgré les sueurs froides de son camarade il gagne ma devanture sain et sauf.

Je m'apprête à lui faire sa coupe habituelle : fitzzchoco, bullacoco et crepitcafé… nappé de sauce chocolat et parsemé de chocogrenouille. Il le consomme quelque soit le temps avec un chocolat mousseux et une coupelle de marrons glacés. Le genre de commande qui alourdirait la silhouette de gargantua et collerait des caries à un orque, mais qui n'a aucune prise sur un Malfoy. C'était déjà sa commande à quatre ans et il la disait avec toute l'élégance et la condescendance d'aujourd'hui.

Et là j'entends :

« Une boule concombre-menthe, une mangue-coriandre et du sirop d'églantine, s'il vous plait, Monsieur. Avec une pomme grenade et un pichet d'aquacoco, Monsieur.»

…

La foudre est tombée. Craigniez donc pauvres mortels car l'heure de l'apocalypse a sonnée ! Médée et Méduse ont resurgies des enfers…

Je me contente de sourire et de répondre aimablement :

« Ce sera tout ? »

Les yeux rêveurs du blond se tournent vers son compagnon de promenade et celui-ci fait non de la tête.

« Oui monsieur, ce sera tout »

De loin je vois Harry éberlué reposer ses papiers et observer curieusement la situation. J'ai déjà entendu Neville lui raconter la démesure culinaire du dragon. Et puis il connait suffisamment Malfoy pour savoir son attitude habituellement méprisante voire agressive.

Le petit blond a toujours été tellement arrogant que les seuls moments où, jeune, je le trouvais attachant c'était quand il perdait toute retenue pour ne plus être qu'un enfant : pendant ses caprices. Et encore ça m'a vite agacé. De manière générale sa posture ne le rendait pas avenant et on oubliait que, comme tout les Malfoy, il est très beau. Mais là, avec son air candide, ses yeux d'un bleu argenté écarquillés, embrumés et son petit sourire, la différence était saisissante : il devenait tout bonnement charmant.

Et le jeune Potter l'avait bien remarqué, semble-t-il.

Charmant. La question est : est-ce que ça va durer ? Le jeune Malfoy s'assoit toujours à l'ombre de la glycine contre l'arche. Et Potter y est assis. Vu l'animosité légendaire entre ces deux là, il risque d'y avoir lutte de territoire. Typiquement, Harry Potter avec sa haute stature et sa musculature d'homme d'action l'emporterait sur un Draco Malfoy petit et gracile, quoique fort adroit de sa connaissance en sort non référencé.

Que Potter ait réussi à rester un bon attrapeur malgré sa poussé de croissance et le poids des muscles montre qu'il est vraiment un géni du balai. D'habitude, c'est plutôt les physiques comme celui de Draco Malfoy qui sont prisés pour ce poste.

Neville aussi regarde l'héritier s'approcher de « sa » table en retenant son souffle. Le doux rêveur regarde distraitement sa table et s'assoie à celle d'à côté sans faire d'histoire.

«Draco ? t'es sur que tu veux t'assoir là ? Pas à celle qui est contre l'arche ? »

« Tu vois bien qu'un monsieur y est assis. Ce n'est pas grave, cette table aussi est sous la glycine » réplique notre petit prince en haussant les épaules.

Et il se lance avidement dans la dégustation de sa glace entrecoupée de gorgés goulues de liquide opalescent. Son ami le regarde abasourdi. La bouche d'Harry joue les pièges à mouches.

« Mais, c'est Potter ?! » l'incrédulité face à cette indifférence se fait lourde dans la voix du métis.

Le blond tourne distraitement les yeux vers le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, comme pour apaiser son ami.

Et là…

Et là leurs regards se croisent et l'atmosphère se charge en électricité. Le jeune Malfoy se redresse instantanément et la brume quitte ses yeux, remplacée par de l'animosité. Son sourire devient suffisent, sardonique. Et il prononce le nom de son rival comme on crache une insulte :

« Potter. », sa voix se fait trainante, nasillarde « Pas encore décidé à débarrasser l'espèce humaine de ton faciès de strangulo ? »

'

* * *

'

Et voila pour aujourd'hui.

Ça vous à plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des personnages.

Prochain chapitre : blaise Zabini.

Bisous, bisous

Review ?


	6. l'attraction symbiotique

et revoilà un petit chapitre pour vous...

un grand merci à mes rewieurs et revieweuses assidus pour leur gentilles paroles.

cette partie est vue selon Blaise Zambini, j'esère qu'elle vous plaira... ;D

'

* * *

'

Je vois la posture de Draco se métamorphoser.

Tout mon corps se crispe… je connais cette attente teintée d'appréhension.

Mes muscles se contractent face l'inéluctable catastrophe, comme chaque fois que ma mère m'annonce dans un faux désarroi, la mort de son dernier et richissime mari…. La triste malédiction de Mme Zambini (surtout celle de ses maris)… Treize veuvages à ce jour, pour vous dire comme je reconnais cette impression. j'ai de l'entrainement.

.

EDI : Expérience de Désastre Imminent.

.

_« Potter … pas encore décidé à débarrasser l'espèce de ton faciès de strangulo ? _»

Et l'Enfer se fige de gel.

En cet instant, aucune trace de brume dissuasive ne s'interpose entre Draco et son rival de toujours. Disparue, cette enveloppe ouatée qui jusqu'ici a disqualifié aussi bien les _prétendants_ potentiels, que tous les membres de s_on cercle intime_, les _connaissances_, les _passants_ et les _inconnus_… Draco est parfaitement lui-même et c'est terrifiant. Ni ses parents ni moi, son meilleur ami, n'avons pus traverser ce cocon feutré.

Potter oui.

Potter est son _Symbiote_.

...

Les parques doivent bien se marrer dans leur foutue grotte. Qu'elles s'étouffent avec leur unique œil, ces harpies dégénérées.

...

Je vois de l'étonnement dans le regard de Potter. Un étonnement qui ne devrait pas y être, puisqu'il est en théorie parfaitement normal que mon ami l'insulte. Sauf que ça ne l'ait plus, plus _maintenant_.

_Maintenant _Draco devrait continuer son rôle désincarné de jeune fille rêveuse. Le contraire est une catastrophe, un rad de marée.

Jamais Potter n'acceptera une alliance.

Que diable, jamais _Lucius _n'acceptera _C__ette_ alliance…

Et Draco restera éternellement dans cet état.

Il en mourra…

mais pourrait-il survivre à l'âpreté d'une relation avec Potter ? Ou à l'humiliation d'être l'élément "féminin" de ce couple improbable ?

.

L'expression sur le visage de Potter est devenue incertaine comme s'il savait tout de cette situation cauchemardesque, mais ignorait qu'en faire.

Il se lève s'approche plein d'hésitation et presque d'appréhension.

Moi je suis figé d'horreur, le regardant s'avancer comme en état de choc.

Face à l'intensité de nos émotions, la confusion gagne le visage de Draco. Et au lieu de frapper ou d'insulter le brun qui s'approche, lui aussi reste pétrifié.

Potter à alors toute la latitude nécessaire pour effleurer le bras d'une pâleur diaphane, que les manches déboutonnées et retournées à cause de la chaleur découvrent.

.

Le Styx serait verglacé que ce ne serait pas à la hauteur du cataclysme. Là, c'est la voute céleste entière qui s'effrite, s'effondre et nous écrase.

... parce que l'organisme de mon ami a réagis...

Je le vois se tendre vers Potter, comme si tout son corps cherchait à absorber une aura invisible qui émanerait du brun. Sans se coller réellement au Griffondor, il se penche, se blotti presque dans sa proximité.

.

C'est franchement perturbant de voir mon ami faire les yeux doux au balafré.

Draco Malfoy le sarcastique, l'irascible, le teigneux...

... le mini-Rogue blond...

... qui se blottit contre Potter ?!

.

Mais ce n'est pas le pire.

Un discret bruit d'étoffe qui craque attire mon regard sur son dos. Deux petites déchirures sont apparues entre ses omoplates. Deux torsades de bourgeons dorés surgissent du tissu et frémissent. Tournant sur eux même, ils se déroulent, se déploient, se défroissent pour atteindre la finesse et la fragile texture des pétales de coquelicot.

Non. Le pire, ce sont bien ces grandes ailes de membrane délicate et translucide qui s'épanouissent dans le dos de mon ami, à travers la chemise de coton blanc. Des élytres longilignes de fée qui s'ébrouent légèrement avant de papillonner comme ses cils. La synchronisation est parfaite.

Warning ! Warning ! Accès de séduction caractérisé.

Il faut que j'agisse : Potter est en état de choc. _Béatitude _ou _Horreur_, c'est indéfinissable. Quant à Draco, ne parlons pas des représailles. Personne ne voit un Malfoy minauder.

Jamais.

...

En tout cas, personne ne survie pour en parler.

.

Mon poing n'a pas le temps de s'abattre sur le poignet de Potter, que sa main s'est déjà détachée pour retomber mollement. Les yeux de l'épouvantail son écarquillés au point qu'ils pourraient sortir de leur orbites, figés sur les bouts de téguments translucides qu'il voit dépasser des épaules de Draco.

Sa gorge fait un son bizarre, un gargouillis informe avant qu'il ne se mette à bafouiller.

Draco semble se réveiller d'un coup. Comme si maintenant que sa peau ne touche plus celle de Potter, le charme était rompu. Il est mortifié.

Dans un bruissement, ses ailes s'enroulent et disparaissent.

Son visage est blême, crayeux, tandis qu'il s'écarte vivement comme enragé et glapit plein de hargne :

« Connard ! Qu'est- ce que tu m'as fait ?!»

Sa baguette dégainée appuie douloureusement contre la gorge de son opposant, alimentant sa colère. L'animosité qui exsude de sa personne est telle que l'air se charge de magie incontrôlée. Lourde et rageuse elle épaissit les molécules d'atmosphère, créant une brume noire que sa densité supérieure à celle de l'air attire irrémédiablement vers le sol.

Nos pieds sont invisibles et l'embrun ouaté atteint maintenant nos genoux.

Le marbre de la table bistrot se fend.

Soudainement, deux moignons osseux hideux surgissent de ses omoplates, achevant littéralement sa chemise préférée. (Celle que je lui avais offerte pour Noel.)

Il y a comme un moment de flottement, où ces protrusions cagneuses restent nues...

Puis, avec une rapidité foudroyante, une horde de plumes blanches en jaillit.

'Manquait plus que ça.... Evidemment, il a fallut que notre jeune véla montre _maintenant _et pour la première fois son épais duvet .

Quelle poisse.

Mon ami tient difficilement debout , déséquilibré par le poids de ces ailes opulentes. Il à l'air d'un hibou s'étouffant dans la masse de ses plumes ébouriffées par l'indignation.

Il _est _ridicule !

Ne serait le rictus haineux_, je me roulerais par terre de rire._

Cependant, je retiens le gloussement qui menace de s'échapper car on ne se moque pas d'un vêla en colère, même chimérique.

...

L'avantage, c'est que maintenant nous sommes fixés sur ses héritages récurrents intercroisés : _Fée et Vela ce sera_.

Heureusement que la pêche à l'héritage est fini. Sinon, imaginez un peu la suite du tableau: des écaille de dragons ? Une queue d'opossum ? une troisième paire d'ailes amovibles: griffu comme celle des chauves souris ?

Pauvre Draco, il m'aura vraiment tout fait aujourd'hui.

...

Connard de Potter.

Toujours à foutre la merde.

'

* * *

'

j'avoue que je suis vraiment as sure de moi pour ce chapitre...

alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

vos petites reviews seront accueillies avec amour.

see you next week ?


	7. l'éthylisme glacé

heu? il reste quelqu'un que cette histoire intéresse?

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a - comment dire...- rendu indisponible pour un temps conséquent.

mais je suis de retour, si il me reste quelques lecteurs bien sur!

ce chapitre ce passe immédiatement après le précédent.

j'ai fait parler Hermione même si le choc d'un Malfoy inter-espèce l'a un peu secouée.

je vous prépare un autre chapitre plus relevé.

enjoy!

* * *

...

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui il va me falloir autre chose qu'un thé givré et une glace églantine-mirabelle.

Quelque chose de fort…

_**Très fort…**_

Et Harry a l'air d'en avoir lui aussi besoin.

…

Il va devoir m'expliquer là.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être maintenue dans le brouillard.

Non seulement ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je déteste ça !

Je lui avais pourtant dit d'attendre… mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute ?

Et qu'il n'essaie pas de me faire croire à la coïncidence…

Tout est clair comme de l'eau de roche. _Fait numéro 1 _: ses plans sur la comète pour siéger au conseil. _Fait numéro 2_ : les réactions physiques de Malfoy à sa présence. Entre les deux, une journée. _Conclusion_ : concours de circonstance moins qu'improbable !

…

Comment a-t-il fait pour devenir son Symbiote ?

C'est pourtant impossible.

Dans **tous** les livres que j'ai lus il est écrit que le choix est prédéterminé par les odeurs, les phéromones, la composition et l'intensité de la magie. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut feinter. Et les livres ne mentent pas… Alors comment ?

A-t-il seulement réfléchi aux conséquences ?

Elles ne se sont d'ailleurs pas fait attendre. Je me retiens de commenter pour l'instant.

C'est inutile : Zambini l'a déjà vertement fait pour moi.

.

_« Potter, ce soir, 20H au manoir Malfoy. Tu as intérêt d'être là ou les orques et les cerbères de Lucius Malfoy ne seront plus une légende pour toi ! »_

.

L'affaire est sérieuse si l'on juge par la façon dont il a empoigné Malfoy et transplané sans laisser à son ami le temps de se griller complètement.

.

_There will be Hell to pay, Harry._ _There will be blood._

_._

Ce soir Lucius Malfoy, le _**puissant Lord Malfoy**_, celui qui fait la pluie et le beau temps au Ministère, celui qui fait disparaître les opposants et démolit les vétérans, celui qui terrorise les loups garous et parque les centaures : notre ennemi politique le plus puissant te reçoit sur ses terres. Tu as plutôt intérêt à éclaircir ce que tu as fait de son unique fils et héritier.

S'il parvient à se retenir de te disséquer au couteau à poisson, tu auras peut-être le temps d'atteindre discrètement un bézoar avant que le raffiné soufflé à l'arsenic ne t'empoisonne.

Un rafraichissement s'impose.

De préférence corsé, le rafraichissement.

…

« Florient ? Un double scotch-in-the-ice, s'il te plait… »

« Un autre pour moi. »

« Laisse tomber : amène la bouteille. »

Je le vois se servir un premier qu'il avale cul sec. Il a dû se congeler le gosier, ses dents claquent.

Affalé sur la table, il me regarde, il cherche ma réaction du coin de ses lunettes. Ma désapprobation suspicieuse doit lui sauter aux yeux.

Pourtant je me tais.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Hermione, j'ai rien fait. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

Il hausse les épaules dans un sourire désabusé.

Il connaît trop bien mes expressions de contrariété. Discrètement je tente de décontracter les muscles corrugateur du sourcil.

Il me regarde faire sans ciller, pas convaincu par mes efforts.

« Je voulais attendre de bien y réfléchir et de planifier avec vous. Mais il a débarqué comme ça… et puis il était tellement différent. Presque mignon, un peu dans les nuages. »

Son ton se fait insistant et il soutient mon regard de façon appuyée pour me convaincre de sa sincérité.

Malfoy. Mignon.

Nous n'avons certainement pas vu la même scène.

Mes sourcils se sont haussés d'incrédulité sans mon accord. Au diable ces fichus muscles corrugateurs.

J'esquisse une moue septique mais me retiens de l'interrompre.

Rassuré par mon apathie il reprend presque, hésite le regard dans le vague… Il s'affaisse légèrement avant de poursuivre :

« Il … Il a changé brusquement quand il m'a regardé. Il est redevenu normal, hargneux… mais tu sais bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû… non, pas avec son héritage ! … c'était trop bizarre alors je sais pas… »

…

Son regard morne se perd dans le liquide ambré épais et givré.

Je le rejoins dans l'expectative.

« Je sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai touché. C'était plus fort que moi… et c'est comme si il essayait de se blottir dans ma magie et puis il y avait ces ailes… non mais t'as pas vu ces AILES… Je te jure c'était flippant ! Je l'ai lâché et c'est redevenu une harpie… tu as bien vu ? … Bordel, j'hallucine pas, tu as vu ?»

Finalement nous avons bien regardé la même chose.

Il a parlé vite, se laissant gagner par l'animation qui finit par lui rougir les joues malgré le scotch-in-the-ice. Les yeux écarquillés un peu fous, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, il suspend ses gesticulations les yeux fixés dans le flou.

Il s'ébroue légèrement comme pour revenir dans la réalité.

Mon verre est vide.

Je fixe certainement ce tumbler traitre avec insistance car il se saisit de la bouteille, me sert un verre puis boit carrément au goulot. Il doit vraiment être sonné pour s'envoyer autant d'azote liquide derrière la cravate. Je lui prends la bouteille des mains.

Ses lèvres sont bleues.

Tout à coup, je le vois se lever avec brusquerie renversant sa chaise et soulevant un peu la table dans son énervement. Son poing s'abat à coté de la bouteille qui tangue dans un bruit sourd.

« La meilleur défense, c'est l'attaque. »

Je rêve.

Consternation totale.

Ce doit être l'excès de scotch qui lui fait perdre la tête. S'il attaque Lucius Malfoy sur ses terres, c'est un homme mort.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas fou. Ils ont besoin de moi, Hermione ! Malfoy a besoin de moi. D'après la mère Black, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Je suis peut être son symbiote… mais lui n'est pas le mien ! Il n'est rien pour moi, à peine une nuisance que je supporte depuis le collège ! Je ne suis obligé à rien ! »

Debout la tête dans la glycine, il interrompt son monologue enflammé pour boire une nouvelle rasade de scotch. La bouteille à la main, les fleurs mauves des les cheveux, il a le sérieux véhément des hommes ivres.

Une autre goulée éthylique déglutie…

Il semble plus calme, froidement résolu.

« Il faut que je leur fasse peur, que je les oblige à négocier un contrat qui _nous_ avantage. Si j'y vais les bras croisés je serai à leur merci jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne veux pas devenir leur jouet ou leur larbin… »

Ses mains se campent posément bien à plat de part et d'autre de mon verre. Il se penche en avant, vers moi. Instinctivement il empiète sur mon espace personnel, comme pour me contraindre à acquiescer. C'est étrange comme il ressemble au Sirius des affiches **Wanted**, hypnotiquement dangereux. La rage froide dilate ses pupilles et fait paraître ses yeux noirs.

Ce doit être ça le charisme : cette intensité dans les expressions, arriver à mettre tout son corps à l'appui de ses mots, s'arquer tout entier sous le poids de la conviction. Et ce regard sombre qui happe sous son influence. Il y trop d'énergie en lui, vitale ou magique, peu importe… cette énergie qu'il a apprise à contrôler tout petit : tout le monde a fini par oublier qu'autour de lui l'air a une consistance plus lourde. Comme si les molécules de gaz étaient attirées par son corps, par l'excès de vie et de magie intrinsèque, elles se concentrent plus qu'autour d'un être humain normal.

Et Attil'harry de reprendre : « Si on négocie bien, c'est moi qui aurai la main, je ne tirerai peut-être pas les rennes de la famille Malfoy toute entière, mais je contrôlerai au moins ma vie et celle de Draco. Un siège au conseil et un moyen de pression sur notre principal ennemi politique. Alors ? »

Je suis abasourdie, est-ce qu'il a seulement conscience de ce qu'il dit ? bien sur qu'il sait, Dr Potter et Mr. Hyde. Mais comme toujours à l'apparition de son double dissolu, c'est à moi de jouer les timorés Dr Watson. J'ai la bouche empatée.

« Attends, tu peux encore refuser… tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

Il me regarde m'indigner sans conviction.

« Tu es prêt à sacrifier l'intégralité de ta vie personnelle ? Tu veux vous condamner tout les deux à un mariage sans amour, sans recours… pour de la politique ? Réfléchis, enfin ! »

Mes protestations alourdies par l'alcool perdent en subtilités.

« Ce serait malsain, cynique... tu n'y penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? … tu dis ça comme des paroles en l'air, pas vrai ... C'est de la folie pure, Bon Dieu! »

J'achève mon laïus convaincu de sa pertinence tout autant que de son inutilité.

Devoir accompli.

Le silence s'étire entre nous. La bouteille couverte de givre ne contient plus qu'un fond de Scotch. Dommage, un autre verre nous serait salutaire. Remarque, il ne serait pas bon qu'Harry arrive soul à son rendez vous en Terre Défendue. Il risquerait de parvenir à la table du dîner avec la tête en pièce jointe.

Malheureusement, ni lui ni moi ne sommes parfaitement lucide du fait de notre généreuse imprégnation éthylique. Ce doit être en partie pour cette raison qu'il est si assuré. Je vois bien dans son regard cet air buté qu'il arbore quand on lui refuse quelque chose. Il fait semblant de réfléchir à mes doutes, mais sa décision est prise.

Cet entêtement le perdra.

Son visage est impassible quand il reprend :

« Draco ne peut pas vivre sans son symbiote, alors pour lui : c'est soit le mariage foireux, soit l'embaumement et le panthéon Malfoy … Je pense qu'il préfèrera les querelles conjugales.

Moi je veux changer notre société : la fin justifie les moyens. C'est ma vie Hermione. Je ne la sacrifie pas, _j'en fais ce que j'ai décidé_. J'ai fait mon choix. Contacte Ron, on a du pain sur la planche. »

L'heure est grave.

Avec cette décision nos châteaux en Espagne se transforment en bunker cornouilliens.

Fini de jouer.

La bouteille me fait de l'œil… j'ai déjà bien trop bu. Demain : thé déthéiné et soupe de légume bio.

Brrr !

Un dernier coup pour la route.

…

Le givre déconnecte mon cerveau. Le brouillard m'engloutit toute entière…

…

_Harry est mon meilleur ami, mais bon dieu __**quel cas d'étude...**__ Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on peut observer « le » sorcier qui fera notre époque. Il n'a que 18 ans, tout entier bouffi d'orgueil et d'immaturité sur certains plans, et pourtant… _

_Tout ces anonymes qui malgré la censure et les représailles ministérielles le suivent très discrètement dans ses positions et dans ses choix. _

_Cette armée de politiciens technocrates avertis, rompus au jeu de la Cause Publique qui peine à l'étouffer en dépit de leur acharnement. _

_Ni les uns ni les autres ne voient au-delà de son charisme. Tandis que moi, moi je veux savoir. _

_Moi, je veux savoir pourquoi mon ami discret et enjoué, fier et immature peut se transformer en véritable gourou populaire. Comment se concentre dans un même corps autant d'influence naturelle, un tel mélange d'énergies vitale et magique pressurisées. _

_Je pense que je sais: l'instinct de survie._

_C'est son reflexe de préservation surdéveloppé qui lui a permis de survivre en absorbant une quantité astronomique de pouvoir à la mort de ses parents. J'ai lu le Procès-verbal, classé par erreur dans le dossier d'enquête ministériel sur le double homicide Potter. _

_C'est aussi cette rage de survivre qui lui a permis de subsister chez les Durshleys, de les défier de sa petite personne même enfermé sous l'escalier. Cette fierté orgueilleuse, impertinente et coléreuse que rien n'a su éliminer de son regard._

_« Les bâtards, c'est comme la mauvaise graine… »._

_À le traiter comme un animal, ils lui ont donné l'instinct de survie d'un animal et la rage qui va avec._

_Ajouter à tout ça une éducation achevée par un loup-garou esseulé et un membre de la famille black enfermé pendant douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis … on comprend mieux comment il peut passer de la jovialité rigolarde de monsieur tout le monde, à la férocité d'Attila en moins de quinze secondes._

…

…

_Finalement, ça doit être pour ça que Malfoy l'a choisi : n'est-il pas tout ce qu'une fée recherche ?_

_Puissant, influant, dominateur. Un guerrier, un chasseur toujours plongé dans l'action avant la réflexion, presque instinctivement. D'une logique implacable à froid. Bref un Cro-Magnon moderne._

_Et puis cette hyper-condensation magique… pour un être composé de lumière, cela doit être d'un magnétisme quasi érotique._

_Sans compter cette capacité quasi surnaturelle pour la survie._

_Alors oui, surement qu'Harry est le Symbiote de Sir Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_Peut-être est-il de taille à affronter Lord Lucius Malfoy sur ses terres après tout._

_!_

_

* * *

_

« 15 novembre 1988,

Nos aurors ont mis quatre jours à s'apercevoir que la famille Potter ne donnait plus de signe de vie. Quatre jours durant lesquels le petit Harry, 18 mois, n'a survécu que grâce à sa magie et sa capacité à puiser dans celle de ses parents qui imprégnait encore la pièce. Personne ne sait quelle pourrait être l'équivalence entre magie et nourriture. Personne ne sait exactement qu'elle énergie dispersé il a rassemblé dans son petit corps (80 cm, 10 kilos). Ce que l'on sait, c'est que la magie des morts persiste comme une aura autour de leur corps (Magie Résiduelle Trans-Mortem : MRTM) pendant sept jours, le chiffre sorcier. Quand notre patrouille a trouvé le bébé sagement endormi, au bout de quatre jours, il ne restait plus que des traces dans la chambre. Les experts ont inventé une expression spécialement pour l'occasion :_**Conversion Nutritive de Magie Résiduelle Trans-Mortem. **_ Aucun cas de récupération de MRTM n'avait été répertorié ou même subodoré jusqu'à ce jour, y compris en nécromancie. Aucun étalon de mesure n'étant disponible pour évaluer le Point de Surcharge Magique Humain, il est impossible de déterminer les conséquences d'une magie immature sur deux magies matures, toutes trois contenues dans un corps d'enfant. Par conséquent, les experts préconisent comme mesure préventive que le petit Harry soit placé dans une localité de contention moldu pour une durée de cinq ans minimum afin de limiter les interactions magiques à risques, et ce pour sa sécurité et celle de tous.»

Rapport Classé secret magique au département des mystères.

* * *

...

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

il n'est pas particulièrement fun mais bon, on ne peut pas avoir un abraxas tout les jours ;)

le prochain sera pour R J potter-lupin, si tu es toujours là. je n'ai pas oublier ton charlus potter mon cher...ou serait-ce luna?

dites-moi tout...


End file.
